La tirada: Ying-Yang
by pipopolvorin
Summary: bienvenidos a la hitoria de la triada del lado de Ying-Yang espero que sea de su disfrute, (ver fanfic la triada, aqui encontraran los prologos de esto) rated M por contenido atulto menos leemon.


**Aviso de fic la triada.**

**Bien estoy seguro que no eran lo que todos se esperaban, y estoy completamente de acuerdo, si uno de mis autores favoritos hiciera esto querría matarlo por el ansia repentina que me genero, pero mejor dejamos eso y pasamos directamente al aviso.**

**Como podrán ver aparecieron de la nada 4 fics nuevos con el mismo nombre con una ligera variación.**

**Esto no es ningún error, pues como habéis de suponer (y por increíble y santamente estúpido que parezca) la triada es en si 4 fics en 1 mas las otras historias que se vienen para ir complementando este conjunto omniversal (y no no escribí nada mal, ya que en el pipoverso, o yggdrasilverso como quieran llamarlo, es un super Omniverso, donde coexisten otros, donde nuestros respectivos protagonistas de Yggdrasil interactuaran y cambiaran sus respectivas historias, véase Nero Darkness en RWBY, o Sonny 2 manos en un asesino de un mundo colorido quien en si no es parte de Yggdrasil pero es de la misma tierra solo que de antes de la guerra).**

**En fin vamos ya al grano para explicarles las reglas de este super fic el cual tengo planeado de principio a fin junto con sus respectivos variantes (si aquí me mande una paja mental cósmica con los guiones y me falta terminarlos).**

**Las reglas son asi: y solo son 4.**

**La primera y la mas importante: las cuatro variantes de la triada SIEMPRE (ojo con esto) se actualizaran al mismo tiempo y tendrán el mismo formato de Murayama sensei.**

**¿Porque esta echo de esta manera?**

**Eso es muy sencillo de explicar, y es que las 4 historias suceden al mismo tiempo, en el mismo continente, con las mismas charlas, y en su mayoría los mismos eventos, con la gran diferencia de que los eventos son vividos por diferentes protagonistas, (diferentes puntos de vista para el caso).**

**Esto esta echo así debido a que seria una completa basura sacar un capitulo, para luego después de un tiempo sacar el mismo capitulo con las mismas charlas pero con ligeras diferencias en los pensamientos de los personajes, mi historia se iría al caño instantáneamente.**

**El segundo motivo de esto es que aunque parezca imposible y estúpido, en verdad es increíblemente mas fácil hacerlo de esta manera, ya que tengo mas control general sobre la historia, (además que me deja menos margen para sacar Deus Ex machina del culo esa tentación es muy mala para cualquier escritor), además que me asegura que no habrá errores argumentales a la hora de hacerla, pues esas partes ya estarán cubiertas por las diferentes partes de la triada, (salvo Nero al principio tuve dudas si hacer todo esto pero al final me decidí por si, el problema es que lo hice cuando termine y subí el prologo de un loco y la rosa por lo que sus estadísticas están mal ¿aunque no es como si eso afectara a la historia de todos modos NO? xd).**

**El tercer motivo y el que mas me gusta de todo esto el cual les encantara, es que la lectura será a elección del lector.**

**Me explico, la historia esta dividida en 4 pero los eventos son en si casi los mismos, por lo que no es necesario leerse las 4 historias, puedes leerte solo 1 y deleitarte con el misterio, o leerte las 4 y divertirte como Blake leyendo Ninjas of love, es elección tuya y solo tuya el como quieres experimentar esta historia. (este formato lo saque de los comics de Marvel y DC, un formato que la verdad me dejo con estrellitas en los ojos, y no me resisti a aplicarlo).**

**¿Partes negativas de esto?**

**El tiempo. Gente tengo una vida y lo sabeis soy un ser humano, pero lo peor de todo es que lo que me consume el tiempo no es solo trabajo si no también estudio jaja, (no se preocupen no tengo una novia por lo que no dejare la historia por eso en algún momento y sinceramente tampoco lo haría aunque me lo pidiera, esta es ambición mía punto final).**

**Esta historia se actualizara lo mas rápido posible y tratare de escribir aun en días de estudio pues si no me apuro no la acabare nunca, ya vieron lo que le paso a One punch man, es mensual y creo que apenas va por la mitad y eso que es manga de rango medio, y los planes que tengo van para años adelante, además hay que recordar que el tiempo mínimo de planeación para una historia se alarga siempre véase one piece que era solo para 8 años o DB con akira que solo iba a llegar hasta el primer deseo.**

**Si tenemos historia para rato, pero también tardara un poco en subirse, por lo que pido paciencia.**

**Bien vamos con la regla 2: apoyo por parte de los lectores.**

**Antes que nada no, no es monetario, estoy con números medio bajos si pero no ando tan mal.**

**Verán esto se hará de la siguiente forma: no es obligatorio, pero les pido por favor que si entran y lo leen, dejen su opinión en una review, ya que eso eleva la moral como no tienen ni idea, me encanta ver cuando alguien comenta ya sea positiva o negativamente, (eso si baneare a cualquier tarado que venga y diga esta historia es una basura por tal y pascual, aquí no estoy para tonterías gente si te disgusta mi fic te invito a ver otros de la gran lista, no insultes el mío, aunque no quiere decir que no pueda evaluarlo para ver si no es un troll haciendo el idiota xd), en fin a lo que iba si tuvieran la bondad de ir y hacer criticas o simplemente comentar sus ilusiones me vendría de perlas, recuerden no necesitan una cuenta en fanfiction para comentar, no es como otras paginas.**

**Aquí esta la regla numero 3: el sistema de votación.**

**Miren seré sincero, soy el tipo de persona la cual si otro no l señala que hacer queda boyando y no hace nada, y eso a la hora de hacer fics jode, por lo que propongo esto.**

**Meteré otro "fic" que no será nada mas que una sala de votaciones para ver que fic quieren que actualice después, pero habrá una regla con esto.**

**El fic actualizado NO podrá actualizarse hasta que todos los demás se hayan actualizado, esto es así debido a que no quiero dejar ningún fic atrás, aquí esta incluida una cura para la maldad, pero también es una excepción ya que esta completamente separada del pipoverso, (ósea es una realidad no canon).**

**Las votaciones tendrán lugar 1 semana después del día que se halla subido el fic que pidieron, y a menos que vea que repentinamente ustedes saltan solo a por 1 no cambiare de opinión, lo siento pero tengo que poner orden en el asunto amigos.**

**Ultima regla (esta si es completamente opcional y pueden evadírsela si quieren):**

**El lector puede buscar las referencias que dejo en el fic.**

**Se que se habran confundido con esto ultimo, a que no sabia como expresarlo, pero todo tiene un porque.**

**Veran esta historia funciona como un Crossover gigante en el que se usan elementos de otras series, véase pokemon en el prologo de Ying-Yang, Yu-Gi-OH, en arcoíris, personajes de otros animes y juegos en los otros gremios etc.**

**¿Que quiero decir con todo esto? Fácil, para evitar que se confundan les recomiendo buscar por imágenes el como se ve el personaje mencionado si no lo conocen, (su es que existe claro esta) claro con las variantes que dejare yo de por medio.**

**Se que es pesado, pero créanme cuando digo que tendrán menos problemas a la ora de leer asi.**

**Bien antes de terminar quiero decir 3 cosas:**

**La primera es que tengo un canal de youtube, y no se si reactivarlo para subir los fics en forma de audiolibros, elijan eso ustedes.**

**Lo segundo es que tengan paciencia eventualmente el capitulo 1 de esto saldrá (o al menos parte de el recuerden que esto tiene el formato del overlord original).**

**Y lo ultimo, es que este aviso se repetirá en las otras ramas de este fic, por lo que no es necesario ir a ver.**

**Bien espero que esto sea de su agrado, puede que sea lo mas raro que hallan visto pero créanme tengan paciencia y serán premiados con un deleite visual digno. (Claro si dejo de tener dudas estúpidas como lo que paso con Nero xd).**

**PD: la casa de votaciones para mis fics también aparecerá al subir estos mensajes, por lo que pueden aprovechar para votar en lo que subiré en ese momento, solo tienen que entrar ir al chapter mas reciente y verán que opciones hay, es como la presidencia básicamente.**

**Bien sin nada mas que decir me despido, nos vemos dentro de poco ADIOS.**


End file.
